Discussion:Guerres eugéniques
Références * KIRK: An old Earth vessel – similar to the DY-500 class. * SPOCK: Much older – DY-100 class, to be exact. Captain, the last such vessel was built centuries ago, back in the 1990s. ---- * SPOCK: ...scanners make out a name – SS Botany Bay. * KIRK: Then you can check the registry. * SPOCK: No such vessel listed. Records of that period are fragmentary, however. The mid-1990s was the era of your last so-called world war. *MCCOY: The Eugenics Wars. * SPOCK: Of course, your attempt to improve the race through selective breeding. * MCCOY: Now wait a minute. Not our attempt, Mr. Spock...a group of ambitious scientists. I'm sure you know the type... ---- * KIRK: 72 alive, a group of people dating back into the 1990s. A discovery of some importance, Mr. Spock. * SPOCK: There are a great many unanswered questions about those years. A strange, violent period in your history. I find no record what so ever of an SS Botany Bay. ---- *SPOCK: And why no record of the trip? *KIRK: Botany Bay? That was the name of a penal colony on the shores of Australia, wasn't it? If they took that name for their vessel... *SPOCK: If you're suggesting this was a penal deportation vessel, you've arrived at a totally illogical conclusion. *KIRK: Oh? *SPOCK: Your Earth was on the verge of a dark ages. Whole populations were being bombed out of existence. A group of criminals could have been dealt with far more efficiently than wasting one of their most advanced spaceships. *KIRK: Yes. So much for my theory. ---- *MCCOY: Even as he is now, his heart valve action has twice the power of ours, lung efficiency 50% better. *KIRK: An improved breed of human. That's what the Eugenics War was all about. *MCCOY: I'd estimate he could lift us both with one arm. Be interesting to see if his brain matches his body. ---- *KIRK: What was the exact date of your lift off? We know it was sometime in the early 1990s. ---- *KIRK: This Khan is not what I expected of a 20th century man. *SPOCK: I note he's making considerable use of our technical library. *KIRK: Common courtesy, Mr. Spock. He'll spend the rest of his days in our time. It's only decent to help him catch up. Would you estimate him to be a product of selective breeding? *SPOCK: There is that possibility, Captain. His age would be correct. In 1993, a group of these young supermen did seize power simultaneously in over 40 nations. *KIRK: Well, they were hardly supermen. They were aggressive, arrogant. They began to battle among themselves. *SPOCK: Because the scientists overlooked one fact-- superior ability breeds superior ambition. *KIRK: Interesting, if true. They created a group of Alexanders, Napoléons. *SPOCK: I have collected some names and made some counts. By my estimate, there were some 80 or 90 of these young supermen unaccounted for when they were finally defeated. *KIRK: That fact isn't in the history texts. *SPOCK: Would you reveal to war-weary populations that some 80 Napoleons might still be alive? ---- *KIRK: Forgive my curiosity, Mr. Khan, but my officers are anxious to know more about your extraordinary journey. *SPOCK: And how you managed to keep it out of the history books. *KHAN: Adventure, Captain. Adventure. *SPOCK: There was little else left on Earth. There was the war to end tyranny. Many considered that a noble effort. *KHAN: Tyranny, sir? Or an attempt to unify humanity? *SPOCK: Unify, sir? Like a team of animals under one whip? *KHAN: I know something of those years, remember. It was a time of great dreams, great aspiration. *SPOCK: Under dozens of petty dictatorships. *KHAN: One man would have ruled eventually, as Rome under Caesar. Think of its accomplishments. *SPOCK: Then your sympathies were with... *KHAN: You are an excellent tactician, Captain. You let your second-in-command attack while you sit and watch for weakness. *KIRK: You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mr. Khan. This is a social occasion. *KHAN: It has been said that "social occasions" are only warfare concealed. Many prefer it more honest, more open. *KIRK: You fled. Why? Were you afraid? *KHAN: I've never been afraid. *KIRK: But you left at the very time mankind needed courage. *KHAN: We offered the world order! *KIRK: We? *KHAN: Excellent. Excellent. But if you will excuse me, gentlemen and ladies, I grow fatigued again. ---- *KIRK: Name-- Khan, as we know him today. Name-- Khan Noonien Singh. *SPOCK: From 1992 through 1996, absolute ruler of more than a quarter of your world; from Asia through the Middle East. *MCCOY: The last of the tyrants to be overthrown. *SCOTT: I must confess, gentlemen. I've always held a sneaking admiration for this one. *KIRK: He was the best of the tyrants and the most dangerous. They were supermen in a sense. Stronger, braver, certainly more ambitious, more daring. *SPOCK: Gentlemen, this romanticism about a ruthless dictator is... *KIRK: Mr. Spock, we humans have a streak of barbarism in us. Appalling, but there, nevertheless. *SCOTT: There were no massacres under his rule. *SPOCK: And as little freedom. *MCCOY: No wars until he was attacked. * McCOY: The infection resembles one developed by Earth during their bacteriological warfare experiments in the 1990s. Hard to believe we were once foolish enough to play around with that. * KIRK: Lieutenant Uhura, how are you coming with that information on Keniclius? * UHURA: Nothing current, Captain. I may have found something in the history banks, I'll have it in a moment. ---- * COMPUTER VOICE: Working. From Earth history file. Stavos Keniclius, Earth scientist. Period: Eugenics Wars. Planned to clone perfect specimen prototype into master race. Concept considered anti-humanistic, banned from community. Disappeared. No evidence of death. No further data. * MCCOY: There used to be a story about a modern Diogenes wandering the galaxy looking for someone special. * KIRK: Someone special. A perfect specimen, perhaps. Yes, I've heard it too. * MCCOY: It couldn't be Keniclius, he would be over 250 years old! * KIRK: Not if he cloned a new copy every so often to carry on the search. Remember, he said he was Keniclius 5. ---- * UHURA: Mr. Spock, tell the Captain I've located more information about Keniclius. I had the library computers check out all known writings by Keniclius. They are obscure but there is a recurring in his later essays about using his master race as a peace keeping force throughout the galaxy. That was why Keniclius wanted a perfect specimen. ---- * KIRK: All this has been a waste Keniclius. There's been peace in the Federation for over 100 years. * KENICLIUS 5: That is a lie! What about the Eugenics Wars? The Galactic Wars? What of the depredations of the Romulans, the Klingons and the Kzinti? An army of Spock duplicates are necessary to subdue them. *KHAN: Captain, captain, captain. Save your strength, Captain, these people have sworn to live and die at my command two hundred years before you were born. Do you mean he never told you the tale? To amuse you, Captain? No? Never told you how the Enterprise picked up the Botany Bay, lost in space from the year 1996, myself and the ship's company in cryogenic freeze? ---- *KHAN: It was only the fact of my genetically engineered intellect that allowed us to survive! On Earth, two hundred years ago, I was a prince, with power over millions... * PICARD: How can you be? How can you be "comfortable" watching people die? * RASMUSSEN: Let me put it this way. If I were to tell you that none of those people died, you'd easily conclude that you tried your "solution" and it succeeded. So, you'd confidently try again. No harm in that. But what if I were to tell you they all died? What then? Obviously, you'd decide not to make the same mistake twice. Now, what if one of those people who... * PICARD: I know, Professor, "What if one of those lives I save down there is a child who grows up to be the next Adolf Hitler or Khan Singh?" Every first year philosophy student has been asked that question since the earliest wormholes were discovered. But this is not a class in temporal logic... It's not theoretical, it's not hypothetical, it's real. Can't you see that? *BENNETT: I don't think so. Two hundred years ago, we tried to "improve" the species through DNA resequencing and what did we get for our trouble? The Eugenics Wars. For every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings -- a "superhuman" whose ambition and thirst for power have been enhanced along with his intellect. The law against genetic engineering provides a firewall against such men and it's my job to keep that firewall intact. * BASHIR: They don't "put people away" for being genetically engineered. * JACK: No, they just won't let us do anything that's worth doing, they're afraid we're going to take over. * BASHIR: It happened before. People like us did try to take over. * JACK: I knew it! I knew you were going to trot out the Eugenics Wars. * BASHIR: I'm not trotting anything out. All I'm saying is that there's a reason we're barred from certain professions. That doesn't mean we can't be productive members of society. *ARCHER: My great-grandfather was in North Africa during the Eugenics Wars. His battalion was evacuating civilians from a war zone when they came under attack. There was a school full of children directly between them and the enemy. If his men had returned fire, they might have hit it. So he called the commander on the other side, got him to agree to hold his fire long enough to evacuate the school. * ARCHER: Soong used to work at Cold Station 12, a top secret medical research station. * REED: Isn't that where Starfleet keeps a stockpile of infectious diseases? * ARCHER: Along with genetically-engineered embryos left over from the Eugenics Wars. It's been kept from the public for obvious reasons. ---- * TRIP: So there could be a bunch of Augments from the Eugenics Wars running around loose? * MAYWEATHER: Not a pretty thought. ---- * PHLOX: This is extremely sophisticated work for 20th century Earth. * SOONG: Well, I made some modifications of my own. * PHLOX: Ah, really? What kind of modifications? * SOONG: I'd prefer to let my work speak for itself. * PHLOX: I think it already has. * SOONG: I didn't realize you shared humanity's reactionary attitude toward this field of medicine. * PHLOX: On the contrary. We've used genetic engineering on Denobula for over two centuries to generally positive effect. * SOONG: But you don't approve of what I've done. * PHLOX: You tried to redesign your species. The first time that was attempted on Earth, the result was 30 million deaths. ---- * TUCKER: If I remember my history, these Augments you love so much had plenty of slaves. * SOONG: They were more like subjects. * TUCKER: Oh. They were just treated like slaves. * SOONG: Some claim humanity rose up against the Augments. Others say the Augments began fighting among themselves. Whoever started it, the war devastated Earth. Millions perished. And when it was over, people like you were feared. ---- * ARCHER: It's the embryos from the Eugenics Wars that Soong's after. * TRIP: I thought Soong stole the embryos. * ARCHER: He took nineteen. But there are over eighteen hundred more. * TRIP: That's why he took the incubators with him. * T'POL: Why weren't these embryos destroyed after the war? * ARCHER: At the time, it was too controversial. Earth's governments couldn't decide how to handle the issue, so they put them into cold storage. ---- * PHLOX: You might be interested to know Smike's become quite the student of Earth history. He's been reading up on the Eugenics Wars. * ARCHER: I doubt Soong gave him the whole story. * PHLOX: I'm quite familiar with the subject myself. Human intellect and human instinct were out of sync. So many people were killed. * ARCHER: The official number was 30 million. Some historians say it was closer to 35. * PHLOX: I understand why Earth banned genetic engineering. * MALIK: Are you familiar with the name ''Botany Bay''? * PERSIS: It's a penal colony on the shores of Australia. * MALIK: It's also the name of a pre-warp vessel launched at the end of the Great Wars. The ship carried many of our brethren, including Khan Noonien Singh. * SOONG: Botany Bay is a myth. There's no evidence it ever existed. * MALIK: All records of the launch were destroyed, they didn't want to be followed. * SOONG: Even if you're right, the ship was lost. Never to be heard from again. * MALIK: Exactly my point. Khan was a great leader but he made one fatal mistake: he ran from his enemies, rather than face them. ---- * SOONG: If he deploys that weapon, he'll be confirming everything they've said about Augments for the last 150 years. ---- * ARCHER: You didn't know. You had to see him murder someone in front of you. * SOONG: What do you want me to say? That you were right about them and I was wrong? Maybe things would have been different if I had been there for them. If Starfleet hadn't locked me away. * ARCHER: None of that would have mattered in the end. It's in their nature. They were engineered to be this way. "Superior ability bread superior ambition." One of their creators wrote that. He was murdered by an Augment. Débat ouvert IMZADI: Les guerres eugéniques sont de multiples conflits ? elles commencent par les Améliorés entre eux et éclatent violemment en Asie puis d'autres conflits éclatent un peu partout. (ENT: "Cold Station 12"; TOS: "Space Seed") D'ailleurs les états-unis ne sont pas touchés... (VOY: "Future's End") justifiant ainsi pourquoi on ne voit rien aux USA en 1996 ????? Yrad: On ne sait pas grand choses des Guerres eugéniques. C'est probablement le plus grand mystère (ou l'une des seules vraies incohérences) du Trekverse. Le terme est lui-même pluriel (en anglais Eugenics Wars), ce qui peut couvrir beaucoup de choses... ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End (Un futur en danger) met en scène une Amérique en tout point conforme à la nôtre, et il est difficile de croire que sévissent dans le reste du monde de quelconques Guerres eugéniques sans que quiconque n'y fasse référence. En outre, Brannon Braga a bien déclaré avoir délibérément mis en scène une altération temporelle pour modifier une fois pour toute la datation officielle des Guerres eugéniques. Certaines mauvaises langues diront que cette initiative de Braga était du JJ Abrams avant l'heure. Le problème est que la datation originelle des Guerres eugéniques rentrait trop en contradiction avec notre réalité, et nuisait à la suspension d'incrédulité envers l'univers Star Trek. Mais en vérité, la datation des Guerres eugéniques demeurait très problématique depuis la série originale ! Aussi bien dans l'épisode ST TOS 01x24 Space Seed (Les derniers tyrans) que dans le film ST TWOK, le règne de Khan était toujours situé "200 avant" ! Or "200 ans avant", c'est la seconde moitié du 21ème siècle, et non la fin du 20ème siècle ! En sus, ST TOS 01x24 Space Seed (Les derniers tyrans) décrivait les Guerres eugéniques comme étant la dernière WW. D'où l'initiative de ST First Contact de situer la WW3 durant la seconde moitié du 21ème siècle. De là à situer les Guerres eugéniques dans la seconde moité du 21ème siècle, il n'y a qu'un pas... Philoust123: C'est surtout parce que les auteurs ne savaient pas eux-même en quelle année se passait TOS - On ne l'apprit que dans la première saison de TNG. Même dans un épisode de DS9, on parlait d'il y a 200 ans par erreur. Par contre, je déteste généralement les "il y a 200,300,1000 ans" car beaucoup considèrent généralement cela avec une exactitude trop poussée (calculé à l'année près). Yrad: Seuls les héros de ST TOS ont situé les Guerres eugéniques à la fin 20ème siècle, tout en précisant qu'il ne subsistait que très peu d'archives de cette époque trouble. Mais Khan et son équipage, qui eux ont vécu à cette époque trouble, n'ont jamais confirmé les "datations" de Kirk & co ! Il est donc envisageable que les héros de la série originale soient juste de gros blaireaux en Histoire. Philoust123: Autant je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'ils peuvent être des buses en histoire (directement ou indirectement par sources foireuses), autant je vais te contredire sur ce point puisque Khan parle bien de 1996 dans . Yrad: Mais par respect envers Kirk & co, il était légitime que Brannon Braga suggère par ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End une variation de la timeline ayant peut-être reculé d'un demi-siècle les Guerres eugéniques. Maintenant, ceux qui veulent absolument situer les Guerres eugéniques dans les années 1990 ont toujours la solution de se rabattre sur l'excellent diptyque littéraire The Eugenics Wars: The Rise And Fall Of Khan Noonien Singh de Greg Cox, qui réécrit l'Histoire de la fin du 20ème siècle derrière la couverture officielle des événements. C'est du pur Dark Skies (série géniale), mais centré autour des personnages (Mister Seven, Isis, Roberta Lincoln) de l'épisode ST TOS 02x26 Assignment: Earth (Mission : Terre) (pilote du spin-off éponyme qui ne vit jamais le jour). En ce qui me concerne, mon hypothèse préférée n'est ni le giga-complot politique de Greg Cox, ni l'altération de la timeline de Brannon Braga, ni l'incohérence trekkienne (point de vue externaliste usuel)... non, mon hypothèse préférée est que Kirk & co sont tout simplement de grosses buses en Histoire ! IMZADI: Pour ce qui est des USA épargnés, il faudrait revoir attentivement l'épisode futur's end... Yrad: ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End met clairement en scène une altération de la timeline dès lors que Henry Starling s'empare de la technologie du vaisseau temporel Aeon du capitaine Braxton en 1967. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas de bouton "reset" à la fin du diptyque, puisque la mort de Starling ne restaure pas la timeline. L'USS Voyager reste en orbite de la Terre en 1996, et le Braxton originel conservera intacte l'expérience traumatisante de son séjour sur Terre au 20ème siècle, comme en témoigne ST VOY 05x24 Relativity (L'USS Relativity). En outre la microcomputer revolution induite Chronowerx Industries apparaît comme un écho de celle des microprocesseurs de notre réalité. Le canon est déterminé par les faits mis en scène dans les films et série Trek. Pour autant, les interprétations et des extrapolations ne sont pas interdites, mais il convient alors de respecter la volonté annoncée des auteurs. Or à plusieurs reprises, Brannon Braga a déclaré avoir pratiqué dans ST VOY 03x08+03x09 Future's End un retcon intentionnel des Guerres eugéniques (bien que délibérément ambigu). Philoust123: Le fait qu'ils n'en parlent pas en 1996 ne veut pas dire que des faits n'ont pas eu lieu, d'ailleurs le sort de cette ligne temporelle n'est pas déterminée. Braxton a très bien pu réparer des dommages en amont sans qu'on n'en sache rien. Détail intéressant également : Rain Robinson dispose d'une maquette et d'une photo du DY-100. Quand à la volonté des auteurs, rappelons que Berman et Braga avaient également envisagé de modifier les dates dans la saison 4 d'ENT, mais ne l'ont finalement pas fait, Phlox parle même d'embryons du 20ème siècle. Imzadi: Il me semble que "1996" est bien citée dans "Space Seed" et que STII donne les propos, "il y a 200 ans j'étais un prince...", personnellement, avant de croire que Kirk and co soient des buses ou aient des sources foireuses, j'ai plutôt envie de croire que c'est Khan qui se trompe avec ses 200 ans, car, il se retrouve sur une planète avec certainement des jours et des années différents, plus s'ajoutant la catastrophe venant perturber l'écosystème et l'axe de la planète, il est bien plus probable que Khan est perdu le sens des années sur une planète chaotique... Bien que Spock parle d'une période floue, les dates sont là et elles me semblent justes, puisque la série extrapolaient la réalité de 1966 dans un futur proche, 30 ans, avec ce qu'impliquait la guerre froide et les recherches eugéniques faites pendant la GM2 par les Allemands et très sûrement par les ricains en parallèle... Spock a toujours démontré de grandes connaissances de l'histoire terrienne et ne vient aucunement contredire les dates de 1993 et 1996, car il a sûrement déjà étudié ces faits à une époque antérieure... le DY-100 est une preuve que la technologie des vaisseaux dans "space seed" est la même dans "futur's end" et puis c'est quand en 1996 l'histoire de VOY ou TOS ? quel mois ? ça aussi ça joue... Bien que aucune date ne vienne conforter la période 20ème ou 21ème siècle, pour Stavos Keniclius, le fait que lui aussi est fuit, il est fort probable que ses recherches se firent en même temps que les autres scientifiques et que ses avancées sur le clonage furent annoncées sur la même période que la montée de Khan entre 1990 et 1996... et que la solution du moment était encore la fuite plutôt que d'intégrer des combattants, c'est un scientifique... Khan s'empare du bloc Asie, après sa fuite, il très probable que des conflits, escarmouches ont continué sur des zones pouvant être considérées comme des zones de conquêtes par ceux restés, considérant dès lors l'ancêtre d'Archer combattant dans les années suivantes 1996 à 2000. On peut dès lors penser que les guerres ne devinrent dès lors que des combats sur des groupes isolés, ceux-ci attaquant tels les terroristes ou des milices comme les talibans (sans impliquer ces groupes pour de vrai comme des surhommes dangereux) Si Khan a fui en 1996, il me paraît évident qu'il a été défait dans son bloc Asie et que dès lors les USA ne puissent être touché géographiquement, puisque l'Asie est "circonscrite" ("futur's end"), et qu'il reste quelques zones, zones de conquête... combats isolés avec papi Archer... Il est dès lors probable que le 21ème siècle eut des combats isolés telles les guerres de notre 21ème siècle, mais une guerre a besoin de richesses, alors les parties ont dû impliquer d'autres nations, d'autres blocs, déclenchant ouvertement une GM3... où les origines eugéniques n'étaient plus forcément la raison de la guerre mais chacun avec ses raisons du moment... en utilisant des faits canons, Keniclius et papi Archer sont forcément après la fuite de Khan entre 1996 et 2019 pour Keniclius et 2026 pour Archer, une autre période de 30 ans... certes c'est vague, mais il est évident que tout ne s'est pas arrêté avec Khan du jour au lendemain, n'importe quel scientifique pouvant agir secrètement n'importe où, n'importe quand, comme le démontre 300 ans plus tard l'Amélioration de Bashir et de ses copains. par contre comment considérer les propos de Khan dans STII: "il y a 200 ans j'étais un Prince..." ? pourquoi vouloir faire de Star trek absolument notre futur ? eh ! c'est une série de science-FICTION !!! Philoust123: Khan cite l'année "1996" et "il y a 200 ans". Techniquement, il s'agit de 289 ans (2285 - 1996), il aurait mieux fait de dire près de 300 ans. Perso, j'aime pas ces logiques souvent trouvées dans les sources "il y a 200 ans" = Date actuelle -200 ans exactement. D'ailleurs souvent c'est foireux comme les propos de Sulu sur les Kzintis ayant combattu la Terre, 200 ans avant 2269 => 2069 (la saison 5 d'ENT allait d'ailleurs en parler en 2155). La raison réelle de cette mauvaise approximation est liée au fait que Kirk dans TOS lui indiquait déjà 200 ans (270 ans en fait), approximation reprise par les scénaristes du film. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'année exacte de TOS n'était pas définie à l'époque (l'usage des stardates servait justement à éviter de donner une date). Mais à mesure que la franchise se développait, on découvrit que les films se déroulaient au "23ème siècle" et la première référence aux années 2260 de TOS est apparue dans la première saison de TNG (sur la base simpliste année de production +300). Imzadi: tout ça ! je ne savais pas merci !!! font color=green>Philoust123: Pour ma part, je considèrerais les Guerres Eugéniques comme une plus large période que celle qu'on pense : * "The mid-1990s was the era of your last so-called world war." / "The Eugenics Wars." ( ) :=> La {dernière} Troisième Guerre Mondiale est établie canoniquement de 2026 à 2053 "du fait de l'ingénierie génétique et de l'amélioration du génome humain". (okudagram de + ). La ligne de dialogue ci-dessus fait-elle réellement référence à cette période ou en marque-t'elle simplement le début ? (dans le contexte de recherche de Spock, les années 1990 étaient déjà également cités, plus tôt, comme la date de construction des DY-100 "the last such vessel was built centuries ago, back in the 1990s.") :A cela, s'ajoutent des faits qui devraient logiquement être situés au 21ème siècle comme l'histoire de Stavos Keniclius et de l'arrière grand-père d'Archer cités explicitement dans la période des Guerres Eugéniques. :Sur cette base, je considèrerais donc que les conflits des Améliorés entre 1993 et 1996 ("In 1993, a group of these young supermen did seize power simultaneously in over 40 nations." / "Well, they were hardly supermen. They were aggressive, arrogant. They began to battle among themselves.") ne constitue que la première étape des Guerres Eugéniques, dont le point culminant serait la Troisième Guerre Mondiale (traitant justement de ce sujet). Dans ce cadre là, je considèrerais qu'il s'agit d'un conflit d'historiens - c'est un peu comme si on considérait la période 1910s-1940s comme une seule unique Guerre Mondiale, les deux premières étant largement liées entre elles. :Dans cet optique, les références aux nombreux morts dans TOS pourraient faire référence à la période plutôt que sur les seules années 90. * Opposition avec notre réalité : :Il est vrai que la réalité n'a pas montré de conflits aussi sanglants que ceux qu'on imagine pour les Guerres Eugéniques. Mais si on considère les épisodes VOY:"Future's End" et ENT:"Carpenter Street", ainsi que les autres références (Bush, Clinton, World Trade Center) les Etats-Unis n'ont à cette époque pas encore été touchées et restent conformes à notre réalité, ce qui contredit un peu "Records of that period are fragmentary" & "There are a great many unanswered questions about those years. A strange, violent period in your history." ( ). :Concernant la présence des Améliorés, la thèse des guerres secrètes (guerres civiles, actes terroristes, émeutes, désastres naturels) me semble tout à fait adaptée : "I have collected some names and made some counts. By my estimate, there were some 80 or 90 of these young supermen unaccounted for when they were finally defeated." / "That fact isn't in the history texts." / "Would you reveal to war-weary populations that some 80 Napoleons might still be alive?" ( ) :Les combats entre Améliorés étaient-ils d'une violence absolue ? "There were no massacres under his rule." / "And as little freedom." / "No wars until he was attacked." ( ) :En ayant parcouru les résumés sur le livre de Greg Cox {Grrrr pourquoi pas de version fr}, les conflits mentionnés sont sporadiques et comprennent la Serbie, l'Afrique... :Sur ce livre, et sur la base de ce que j'en ai lu, je regretterais l'incrustation systématique de tous les personnages cités affiliés au 20ème siècle. Par contre, le Botany Bay y trouve également une explication dans la mesure où il s'agit d'un vaisseau secret issu de la technologie prise dans la navette ferengie trouvée en 1947.